


Wincest and Sabriel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Sam/Gabe, M/M, Other, Poly Relationship, Sabriel - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idek. This wasn't proofread, I apologize. I just randomly thought of this idea and so uh yeah. Here it is. Sorry for lack of paragraphs. I copied and pasted from my instagram @brothersexuals.</p><p>Edit: Saw a mistake here as I came to make edits on something. Okay. So I didn't think of this idea. I copied pasted the wrong preview. I was trying to fill a prompt to the best of my ability. I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE IN ANY WAY! TELL ME AND I'LL DELETE IT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest and Sabriel

"Don't act like you don't love me." Dean looked at Gabe. "You killed me. Hundreds of time. Hell I don't even have a brother anymore because his head is so far up your ass, he's forgotten me and our best friends, you know, Cas and Charlie, even fucking exist. But yeah I fucking love ya." The elder Winchester scowled and walked on. His little brother sat on the couch, ready to cry. "Samsquatch.." Sam pushed Gabe off of him. "Gabe no. He's right. I don't pay attention to him or our friends anymore. That's my family.." Gabe studied his boyfriend's face. "Are you saying..?" "Yes, I am. Gabriel I can't keep seeing you. I can't let my family feel neglected. They're my life line." Gabe stood up, yelling, "But you love me, Sam!" Sam stared at him. "I never said I loved you. I'm just attracted to you." The archangel went white, shaky, and ready to hurl. "W-what?" Sam stood up with tears streaming down his face. "Gabriel, I think you should leave." He opened the door and pointed out. Gabe barely made it outside before he fell to the ground, screaming and crying. Sam closed the door, walking to his brother and falling in his arms. "Sam, you goddamn fucking moron!" Sam jumped and looked at Dean. Next thing the giant of a man knew, his brother's fist connected to his jaw. He was on the floor, face bleeding.

"Samuel Dean Winchester. You get your ass out the door 'n get 'im back! I never meant to break up with Gabriel! I meant take a day to hang with me 'n Cas 'n Charlie! For a smart kid, you're pretty dense!" Sam shot up and nailed his brother's ribs with his head, launching him against the wall. Sam pressed in close, whispering, "I love you, De." "I love you, too. Now go make up with Gabe." Sam nodded and hugged his brother. "Dean I don't want him. I want you.." "Have us both. I'm sure Gabe won't give a fuck. He's been in weirder relationships." Sam kissed his brother, smiling. Dean happily kissed back. "Go get him back, tiger." Sam headed outside, picking Gabe up off the parking lot.

Gabe clung to Sam, not caring that he just had his heart broken. He looked up, hoarsely whispering, "You're bleeding.." "I know. I also kissed my brother." "What?" Gabe knew it was true, but couldn't help laughing. "Dean 'Macho Man' Winchester let his brother kiss him?!" Sam smiled and nodded, kissing Gabe. "He was wondering.. if.." "Cat got your tongue, big man?" "No, no. But would you be open to sharing me with my brother? Like a poly relationship." "I've been in them before. I'm fine with it, big foot." Sam smiled and kissed the angel while he carried him in the motel room. "Dean! He said it's fine!" Dean walked out of the bathroom, towel loosely around his sun tanned hips. "That's great. But it's just you dating both of us, right?" "Yes. I wouldn't date you. Even if you have the body of a male stripper." Dean laughed. "I may not like you, but if you make my Sammy happy then I'll deal." Dean smiled and kissed his brother's cheek. "I'll be in the shower, baby boy." Sam nodded and watched his brother walk away. "I'll see ya later, Gabe. I'm about to fuck the hell out of my big brother." "And I'll later I'll fuck the hell out of you, Sam." Sam kissed his angel. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
